


Moon

by syrupwit



Category: BioShock Infinite
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23369932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syrupwit/pseuds/syrupwit
Summary: In one world, there’s a city on the moon.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange





	Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Enisy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enisy/gifts).



In one world, there’s a city on the moon.

Its Comstock looks nothing like Booker, to Elizabeth’s relief and disappointment. His bald brow wrinkles as he takes her in; she fidgets in her garish stolen spacesuit.

“Who are you?” he asks.

His Anna was a zygote when an engine malfunction took her mother. Or, at least, that’s his story. He hasn’t found a replacement… yet.

He finally recognizes her right after she seals the airlock behind him. For a second his eyes are Booker’s, wide and awful (aweful?). Then he’s gone.

Later, on her own, she watches the sun rise.


End file.
